1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for restricting movement of cargo and, in particular, to wheel stops for limiting movement of an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) in a pickup box.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple yet highly functional wheel stop system to limit movement of an ATV in a pickup box to prevent damage to a rear window and cab of the pickup.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel stop system that is adjustable in length to adapt to different pickup and ATV configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide wheel stops that are economical to manufacture, efficient and reliable in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well suited for use by ATV owners to protect the cab of their pickup.
To accomplish these and other objects, an adjustable wheel stop system is provided for limiting movement of an ATV in the cargo area of a pickup box. The wheel stop system includes a pair of wheel stop devices for engaging right and left front wheels of the ATV, respectively. Each wheel stop device comprises a base frame adapted to rest on a floor of the cargo area; an upstanding frame having a lower end connected to the base frame and an upper end supported above the base frame for engaging a front side of a front wheel of the ATV; and an adjustable bumper protruding from a front end of the base frame for engaging a front wall of the cargo area. The bumper is adjustable in a longitudinal direction to adjust a spacing between the upstanding frame and the front wall of the cargo area. The wheel stop devices function to restrict movement of the ATV within the cargo area of the pickup to prevent damage to the cab of the pickup.
Numerous other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of the present invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.